wowwikifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Валиона и Тералион
|status = Убиваемые |race = Сумеречный дракон |creature = Дракон |location = Владения Сумеречного Молота, Сумеречный Бастион |instance = Сумеречный Бастион }} The Dragon SiblingsPatch 4.1.0 patch notes encounter, comprising Valiona and Theralion, make up the second boss encounter in the Bastion of Twilight. They are located in the Twilight Enclave part of the instance and considered a moderately difficult fight, particularly in comparison to the preceding fight, Halfus Wyrmbreaker. Описание Журнал подземелий Magically aged to adult-hood, Valiona and Theralion were to be paragons among a new clutch of twilight dragons, leading their brood in scouring Azeroth of life. Instead, they waste their incredible powers constantly bickering and fighting each other. Способности Valiona and Theralion share an health pool as well as threat. They do not reset upon landing or taking off. Тералион When the encounter begins, Theralion immediately takes to the air, while Valiona engages the attackers on the ground. The twin dragons share a single health pool, and each alternates between being airborne and fighting on the ground. ;Grounded abilities Theralion uses the following abilities while on the ground. * * * ** ;Airborne Abilities Theralion uses the following abilities while in the air. * * Валиона When the encounter begins, Theralion immediately takes to the air, while Valiona engages the attackers on the ground. The twin dragons share a single health pool, and each alternate between being airborne and fighting on the ground. ;Grounded Abilities Valiona uses the following abilities while on the ground. * * * ** ;Airborne Abilities Valiona uses the following abilities while in the air. * * Сумеречный мир Being struck by Theralion's Dazzling Destruction or Valiona's Deep Breath pulls players into the Twilight Realm. In this alternate plane of existence, spheres of volatile twilight energy float around and detonate if touched. Collapsing portals appear randomly throughout the area, and players may use a portal to return to the material plane. Each portal disappates after a time. In Heroic Difficulty Shifting Reality also pulls players into the Twilight Realm. * ** * * Тактика When you enter the chamber, Valiona will be on the right and Theralion on the left. Valiona will start out fighting the raid while Theralion flies around, then they switch places periodically and repeat this process for the duration of the fight. Theralion's phase lasts somewhat longer than Valiona's. Before each transition, the airborne dragon will cast an ability (Dazzling Destruction for Theralion, Deep Breath for Valiona) that transports those afflicted to the Twilight Realm, where Twilight Fiends can be found. Although both abilities can be avoided with relative ease, killing six Twilight Fiends is the objective of the achievement Double Dragon. The fight has a hard enrage timer of ten minutes. Валиона While Valiona is on the ground, positioning is a balancing act between spreading out for Theralion's Twilight Blasts but grouping up to minimize damage taken from Valion'as Blackout. When a party member receives Blackout, everyone can group up close behind the dragon, at which point the healer can safely remove the debuff. The party should then spread back out as quickly as possible. When Valiona begins to cast Devouring Flames, she will turn to face the direction of the blast. Those within her cone of attack should run through her, or otherwise ensure they are not in front of her in order to avoid the damage. If you find yourself in a bad spot where running through Valiona may take too long, your best bet is to run farther away from her which will reduce the damage devouring flames does to you and may save you. After two Blackouts, Theralion will cast Dazzling Destruction, which creates two large void zones three separate times in a row that do damage and transport those that stand in them to the Twilight Realm. He will insta-kill anyone left standing here after about 10 seconds. He will then land and Valiona takes off. Another Blackout will come during Dazzling Destruction. Тералион During Theralion's phase, people need to group up to absorb the damage from Twilight Meteorite does while strafing to avoid Fabulous Flames and staying out of Deep Breath. Those affected by Engulfing Magic need to run away from the raid and keep healing/attacking, or simply stop any action until the debuff goes away. There are different approaches to handling this phase, but usually people will mark someone to follow, or possibly split into groups (such as melee and ranged), so you can move together to avoid the fire while minimizing the damage from Twilight Meteorites. Alternatively, the raid can spread out and whoever is affected by Twilight Meteorite can run into the melee group to share the damage. This second method means less movement and potential damage lost due to Engulfing Magic, and requires less coordination, but potentially increases the burden on healers. After two Engulfing Magics (about 120 seconds), Valiona will take a deep breath and fill one third of the room with flames. She will do this three times to different areas of the room, much like Felmyst in Sunwell Plateau, and the raid needs to move somewhere not affected by Deep Breath each time she begins to cast it. Once she is done, Valiona will land, Theralion will take off, and Phase 1 begins again. Цитаты ;Intro : : : : : Тералион ;Dazzling Destruction * * ;Killing a player * ;Engulfing Magic * * ;Death * Валиона ;Blackout * ;Deep Breath * ;Killing a player * ;Death * : Добыча Достижения *Heroic: Valiona and Theralion *Double Dragon Замечания *During the Cataclysm beta, Theralion's voice was much more effeminate, which caused some controversy within playerbase, and Blizzard later decided to change it. However Valiona, retained her more masculine and raspy voice. *World first heroic kill on 25-man achieved 1.1.2011 by DREAM Paragon of Lightining's Blade Europe. *Valiona is voiced by Christina Delaine. Видео 10 обычный режим 425px 425px 425px 425px 425px 425px 425px 10 героический режим 425px 425px 25 героический режим 425px 425px 425px Изменения в обновлениях * * * * Заметки Внешние ссылки ;Валиона ;Тералион ;Guides Категория:Сумеречные драконы Категория:Боссы Категория:Сумеречный Бастион НИП